Missing Rivers
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: Sirius was just released from Azkaban, to find out that his Godson has been missing from the magical world for 11 years! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AU
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the songs in this fanfic. Also i know that someone just popping up with papers is not how it works but it is explained later so chill.  
_

_Summary: Harry has never been to Hogwarts, he is a 15 year old boy that has been missing for 11 years, but not in a dangerous way. The magical world has lost track of him, now that Voldemort is back and Harry is in danger they have to find him. What they find is Harry, but a Harry they never imagined, Harry is a rock star in America, the lead singer and guitarist of a band called Missing Rivers. Imagine the Order's, including Sirius's and Remus's, shock to find the son of James and Lily Potter is a Rock Star._

**Missing Rivers**

**Chapter 1: The search for Harry Begins again.  
**

Sirius Black, former convicted fellon for the murders of James and Lily Potter, starred in disbelief at the agened wizard in front of him. _Did...I hear him right? Harry, my GODSON, has been missing for 11 years...and IM JUST NOW FINDING OUT?!!_

_"_What?"

Dumbledore sighed, "We have been searching for years, we have found no sign of his presence, nor sign that he is in danger. He was living With his aunt and uncle in Little Whinging. When we went there and questioned him they said that his counselor from his muggle school came to their house with papers to sign custody to him and they havent seen Harry since, when we found this out it had already been three years."

"THREE YEARS?!" Sirius was outraged, he clenched his fists under the table.

"Sirius," Remus said soothingly, putting his hand on his best friends shoulder. "We have looked everywhere, and there is no sign that he is in danger, this counselor has been taking care of him"

"BUT HE IS GONE MOONEY! GONE!" Sirius roared and jumped up from his chair and paced the room.

There was silence as he did this, the others letting him think. "Who is this counselor?"

"We never found out, we only know that he is Harry's legal guardian according to muggle law."

"IM Harry's legal guardian! IM his GODFATHER!" Sirius couldn't bare to think that some stranger is raising his godson, however grateful that he was safe, he just wanted to be the one to raise Harry.

"Do we still have a chance to find him?"

"Sirius," Dumbledore sighed. "We have looked everywhere. Without a name we can do nothing."

"Have you went to the school?"

"We did," Remus said, "The school was closed down a year after Harry was taken from the Dursleys. There is no record of the old staff there."

Sirius sighed, the thought that he would probably never see his godson slowly sank in. _This can't be...NO!_

"I want to search, let's start fresh! Ill search my damn self if I have to!" he turned, and stormed out the room.

"Sirius!" Remus ran after him. "How are you going to do this? Where are you going?"

"To the Dursleys, get a name."

Remus saw he was determined. "Im coming with you."

Sirius stopped and turned to his best friend, "Thanks Mooney, I dont know what I would do without you."

Remus smiled, "Oh probably get into more trouble and we would have to clear your name all over again."

They chuckled, "Ok Mooney, lets go find our boy!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_yes i kno this chapt. is short, but im going to stop it right here to see if you guys would like it. _

_REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, IF SO THE NEXT CHAPT WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT THIRTY MINS AND I PROMISE ITS LONGER!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the songs in this fanfic. Also i know that someone just popping up with papers is not how it works but it is explained later so chill.  
_

_Summary: Harry has never been to Hogwarts, he is a 15 year old boy that has been missing for 11 years, but not in a dangerous way. The magical world has lost track of him, now that Voldemort is back and Harry is in danger they have to find him. What they find is Harry, but a Harry they never imagined, Harry is a rock star in America, the lead singer and guitarist of a band called Missing Rivers. Imagine the Order's, including Sirius's and Remus's, shock to find the son of James and Lily Potter is a Rock Star._

**Missing Rivers**

**Chapter 2: Miami Rock Luau  
**

Sirius and Remus apparated in front of number 4 Privet Drive, they looked in disgust at the house of the people that just let Harry go, for better possibly.

They walked with a purpose up to the front door. Sirius banged on the door and waited, ready to break the door down if they decided to take too long. They heard footsteps behind the door and a bony woman opened the door, she looked shocked at the mysterious visitors then angry at the intrusion.

"We do not give hand outs to the homeless!" she snapped, "go to a shelter-"

"Actually," Sirius grabbed the door before she could slam it in their face, "I have a few questions concerning Harry and the man who took him." Sirius watched as the woman's face went ashen, the outrage still showing through.

"I have no answers for you! Now go away!" she tried to push the door closed, but Sirius was stronger.

"It'll only take a minute of your valuable time." Remus piped in. "All we want is the name of the man who presented you with the custody papers."

The woman still looked outrage but she spit out a name non the less. "Lance Addison! Now get out!" Sirius let her slam the door.

"Why didnt we do that a long time ago?" Remus said, knowing well that Dumbledore had asked for a name once and they just wouldnt comply.

"We have a name." Sirius said, "Now we have to track him down and get our Harry back."

----

Sirius and Remus went back to Dumbledore with the name 'Lance Addison', the new information seemed to have pleased him. "Well well, it seems they did have name. Last I asked they didnt know, lets hope they didnt just say that name to get us off their backs."

Sirius couldnt agree more, "How will we track him down now?"

Dumbledore considered the question. "I can do that at the ministry, as you well know Fudge owes me a favor." his eyes glinted at that. "I will contact him, wait here." and with that he went up his staircase.

Sirius was bouncing in his chair, the sooner they get a location with the name the better, he had just been released from prison and his name cleared! Seeing his godson was all he ever wanted since his imprisonment.

"I wonder where this Lance has been for the Ministry of Magic to not locate him." Remus wondered, "I mean eleven years!"

Sirius nodded, it didnt make since to him either. "Maybe...he is in a different country."

"We thought of that, when I said we have searched everywhere I mean everywhere."

A few minutes later Dumbledore emerged. "America!" he said, "Harry has been in America for the past eleven years, how we didnt find him when we searched their is beyond me!"

Sirius sighed, "Where in America?"

Dumbledore held out a piece of paper with an address on it, "Miami, Florida. Are you ready to go see him?"

Sirius jumped up, "No! Lets wait a few months...OF COURSE I AM, LETS GO!"

"Sirius, we have to go the part." Remus said, "We cant just barge in thier, remember he has been raised by muggles his whole life, one that knows nothing of our world for most of it. We can't just barge in their like this, we need to disguise as muggle clothes and arrive in a car. You know, normal."

Sirius gimaced, "I see what you mean."

Dumbledore agreed. "I will get the car arranged." he flicked his wand and two piles of clothes appeared on the table."You two get changed." He went back to his office as Sirius and Remus hurried into their new clothes.

A few minutes later and they were on thier way to America.

----

They flooed to the Florida Branch of the American Ministry of Magic, outside the branch their was a car awaiting them with a driver. Sirius and Remus both chuckling at Dumbledore's muggle appearance. Sirius said if they went to a bad neighborhood he could pass off as a pimp, he was wearing a button down white shirt with khaki slacks and an old bowler hat. Remus and Sirius had a similar appearance, only they looked natural in it, when you think of Dumbledore you think of the great wizard not a business associate.

Remus looked to Sirius he was absolutely delighted to finally get to see his godson!

"So where does this addison live?" Sirius asked, looking out the window as if he already knew.

"Gavenville Lane." Dumbledore answered, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Sirius kept looking out the window, on the outside he seemed happy, he was to see his godson, but he was also very nervous. He knew that he will not know how to act. He has been wanting to see his godson again since he was locked up, now that he is free and can see his godson...he didnt know what to think. He knew how he felt, but not how he should act, what if he doesnt like me? That's what kept running through his mind; "_What if he doesn't like me?_"

"Well Sirius," Remus interupted his thoughts, "You're finally going to get to see him."

Sirius nodded. A smile lighting up his features. "Yea, Finally!"

"Were here." The gruff voice of the driver cutting there reverance off as the car came to a stop in front of a large brown house over looking the ocean.

They all got out of the car, "No need to wait Harold." Dumbledore said, "We can get back."

Harold nodded and drove away. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore looked at the house that Harry, the boy who lived, has lived for 11 years. Sirius found himself suddenly out of breath, the realization of what he was about to do suddenly hit him full force, My godson is in there.

From a far off land he felt a comforting hand on his back, pushing him forward, closer to the house, closer to his godson.

:::::::::::

About 30 miles away at the Rock Luau on the edge of the beach, there was a riot. Seas upon seas of faces waiting to see the show.

Behind the scenes there was even more of a riot. Band members quietly practicing in the corner, tuning guitars and bases, touching up there eye liner and making sure they had enough holes in there baggy jeans. Apart from band members there were people from sound check and hosts and the bands "managers" giving their advice to there clients.

"So if we have three songs apiece i think we should start off with our best single and go down, yea?" a boy of 15 with light brown hair and blue eyes suggested.

"Naw, man!" another boy replied, shoving his black and blue hair out of his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of save the best for last?"

"True" the first boy, Keadon, replied.

"Why don't we.." the second boy, Bryson, looked over there song ideas for the show. "Start off with In the shadows, Shot and end it with Life Burns?"

"Sounds good with me." another boy said with dark brown hair with bleach tips, Mat said. "What do you think Harry."

The band members turned to the only one sitting there quiet, he was kind of small for his age, with raven black hair and striking green eyes. "Hmm." He contemplated, moving one of his lip rings from side to side, a habit he developed after he first his snake bites. "Yea, that actually sounds good. So we got a playlist." he said, going back to his task of cutting holes in his t-shirt.

"What are you doing anyway?" Keadon asked, eyeing the very expensive shirt that was now a very expensive pile of rags.

"OH!" Harry jumped up and pulled the rag over his black and green striped tee-shirt. "Check it out" it was actually a very cool looke, the black and green was showing through the holes in the white shirt, going well with his bleached splattered, ragged jeans and green studded belt and black and white vans.

"Wicked!" Bryson yelled, looking jealous and in awe at the same time.

"Hey guys!" a deeper voice from behind them called.

"Hey Mae you made it."

"Yea." The large gothic man with black lipstick and 2 inch long spikes said scratching his braided beard. "You guys didnt think i would miss this!"

"Nope." Harry said. Grabbing a guitar, "Play a few cords with me JACKO!" Harry yelled and Jacko grabbed Keadons guitar and sat with the band, warming up for their show.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore knocked on the door of 1326 Gavenville Lane and waited. Sirius and Remus staring at the door expectantly. To Sirius it seemed like hours before there was finally a light shuffle behind the closed door, he held his breath expecting his godson to be the one to open the door. Finally the door opened to reveal a tall man with a buzz cut and kind gray eyes. Sirius froze, this is Lance?

"Hello," Dumbledore said politely, "Im Albus Dumbledore, these are my colleagues, Remus Lupin." Remus smiled and nodded towards the man he now knew as Lance Addison, "And Sirius Black." Sirius gave a slight nod. "If you dont mind we would like to have a word with you about Harry."

Lance nodded to each of them in turn, but froze when they said that wanted to talk to him about Harry. "Why? What happened?"

"NO, no nothing is wrong."Dumbledore rushed. "I understand this may come as a shock, but it is of rather importance."

Lance stepped aside for them to come in, "Of course of course." he said as the trio entered the house. Unaware of the information he was also inviting in.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

_I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP, IT WASNT MY FAULT I SWEAR!_

_Im a college student so bare with me lol._

_Review if you wish!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:Yea yeayea, you are a college student you should know this and this and this...i didnt say i majored in english. pssh, i dont edit my work so sorry if my misspelled words and other english error type things. And yes he was 4 when Lance adopted him, idk if its the right age to start preschool everywhere but it is here in tennessee, so yea if you dont think it is im sorry.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO HARRY POTTER BESIDES THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS FROM THE BAND.  
_

_Summary: Harry has never been to Hogwarts, he is a 15 year old boy that has been missing for 11 years, but not in a dangerous way. The magical world has lost track of him, now that Voldemort is back and Harry is in danger they have to find him. What they find is Harry, but a Harry they never imagined, Harry is a rock star in America, the lead singer and guitarist of a band called Missing Rivers. Imagine the Order's, including Sirius's and Remus's, shock to find the son of James and Lily Potter is a Rock Star._

**Missing Rivers**

**Chapter 3: What Happened?  
**

"So, let me get this straight..."Lance said, racking his brain for the words to describe this new turn of events. "You," he pointed to Dumbledore, "have been searching for my adopted son for 11 years?"

"Correct."

"And you," he pointed to Remus, "Have been helping him search and a best friend of Harry's deseased parents?"

"Yes."

"And you," he pointed to Sirius and paused, "Are Harry's godfather?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded.

Lance sat there in silence, thinking. What does this all mean?

"Now, we have told you are story..." Dumbledore interupted his musings, "We would like to hear yours."

Lance figured it would come to this. He hated reliving why he took Harry in the first place, it made him angry...he was just a child.

"Ok," Lance agreed. Deciding that he trusted this strange old man with the blue eyes. "As you may know when i lived in Surrey, i was a preschool teacher at Surrey Elementary." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well," Lance took a deep breath. "Harry was in my class. His first year at school, it wasnt until about the third week of school that i noticed he acted differently than the other kids...he was always to himself. Of course i thought it was just because he was shy..."

Lance started to see the story as he told it.

_"Ok, new class!" Lance had said cheerfully after all the kids had found a seat at their tiny tables. "My name is Mr. Addison! We are going to have alot of fun this year, and get you ready for big kids school, does that sound fun?!"_

_"YEA!" The kids had shouted and giggled._

_"Ok lets start out with making sure we have everyone here."He began to take role, when a students name was called they would yell here and raise their hand in the air or jump up and down. "OK i can see this is going to be a fun class!" Lance said delightedly. "Harry Potter." he had called._

_"Here." Lance looked at the small boy with the small voice. The first thing Lance noticed about the young Potter was that he was alot smaller than the rest of the students. And he was sitting at a table by hisself in the back. Another thing Lance noticed was that when Lance looked at him, he quickly averted his eyes and looked at the floor._

_"Hello, Harry." Lance had said with a warm smile to the shy boy. He did not return the had just continued with the role, hoping the child would soon get over his shyness like the rest of the other kids did._

_The first week had went by and no progress had been made in pulling Harry out of his shell. Lance had placed him at a desk with other kids. But he sat there, quietly, not talking to the other talkative kids at his table. What made Lance worry more was that Harry didnt like to be touched. Whenever another kid would reach over him to get another crayon he would flinch and hold his breath until the kid sat back down. Lance continued to work with the child, he even went so far as to sit in one of the child size plastic chair and play with the play dough with Harry, but he still sat quietly and kept his eyes on his own play dough. In fact, that small 'here' was the only words Lance had ever heard him speak._

_Lance had finally decided to talk to the kid on his own, away from the other he did just that; it was during recess in the third week. Harry was sitting under the tree by himself again, not playing with anyone. Just sitting there starring at the ground. _

_"Hello, Harry!" Lance said cheerfully, he couldnt help but notice little Harry jump and look up fearfully. "OH! Im sorry buddy i didnt mean to scare you. You mind if i sit with you?"_

_Harry calmed down a lil he looked back down at the ground. Lance sat down next to him. "So Harry, how you liken school?"he asked questions that would make him have to say a sentence._

_"s'okay." Harry said in that small shy voice. Lance barely heard him._

_"That's good. Are the other kids nice to you?"_

_Harry shrugged._

_"You dont know?" Lance asked conversationally. "Do they talk to you?"_

_Harry shook his head._

_"Oh..." Lance said, a small stab to his heart. "Do you have any friends outside of school?"_

_Harry shook his head again. His eyes never leaving the ground._

_Lance took another stab to the heart, this one a little more painful than the last. "Well, in case you didnt know, i am your friend."_

_Lance watched Harry for a reaction, he noticed the small boy stiffen, as if he was expecting Lance to say "April Fools!!"_

_"You do know that right Harry?" Lance said to confirm it, "I am your friend."_

_Harry shrugged again. He looked at Lance for a split second and looked back to the ground just as quickly._

_"Would you like for me to be your friend?"_

_"S-sure." Harry said, Lance's heart leapt when he seen a small smile on the boys face, but it disappeared so quickly that Lance wondered if it was ever really there._

_After that Lance continued to sit with Harry during recess, trying to prod conversation from the small boy. But he wasnt making alot of leadway. He just answered the questions Lance asked._

_"You know if you want to ask me anything, you can. Ill answer it the best i can." Lance prodded. "Is there anything you want to ask?"_

_Harry shook his head. _

_Everyday Lance asked that, until a week later. Harry finally said a full sentence. "What made you want to be a teacher?"_

_The sudden interest in the small boy stunned Lance, almost as much as seeing Harry's eyes for the first time. He had never noticed, probably because Harry kept his eyes down to the ground, but they were the Greenest eyes he had ever seen. _

_"Well, I love kids, i love watching them learn. And being the first one to teach them is the best job in the world in my opinion." Harry nodded._

_"Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"Not yet." Harry replied. Making eye contact again._

_All too soon recess was over. Lance felt relieved that Harry was finally coming out of his shell enough to trust Lance. _

_Months went by and Harry opened up a little more to Lance, who decided maybe he could ask about his family. And so he did just that._

_The next day he finally asked Harry about his family. He didnt know that he would regret it._

_"So Harry, what kind of things do you and your family do together?"_

_Harry didnt answer, he looked back at the ground. Lance wondered at his reaction, he didnt like his reaction to the question. _

_"Well-" Harry said, "You know, we cook and clean together. My uncle works at a drill company and my aunt stays at home. My cousin goes to Smeltings elementary. So we really only have time to cook and clean together."_

_Lance became suspicious, Harry didnt look him in the eye when he said this. His voice was small again, not as loud as he had become over the month And he was nervously running a stick across the ground. He was lying. _

_It was then that Lance decided he would pay his family a visit, to talk to his family on how good Harry was doing in class. He wouldnt be lying. Out of the whole class Harry always got a new lesson the first time. When they learned how to write letters and numbers. Harry got it first. A perfect excuse to talk to the family._

_So Lance did just that._

_It was a Friday afternoon, and Lance was still at the school. Putting together Harry's past assignments to show to his family, and he was off. He double checked the paperwork at the school's registry making sure he knew the address. He arrived at number 4 privet drive about 20 minutes later. Nothing could have prepared him for what he seen there. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door, took a deep breath, and..._

_"BOY I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!!"_

_A deep voice yelled, a small thump and more yelling. "GET IN YOUR CUPBOARD! AND DONT EVEN THINK YOU ARE GETTING DINNER TONIGHT!"_

_"No dinner?" Lance couldnt help it, he looked in the window in time to see a large man, a very large man, pick up little Harry like a ragdoll and throw him in the cupboard under the stairs. All at once Lance realized why Harry was so distant, why it took so long for him to get a sentence out of the poor boy, he also realized that he should have known why! Lance was infuriated, what can he do? He couldnt just leave! What if he hurts Harry worse? He slowly developed a plan, he didnt like that it included leaving the poor boy here. But he had to, he couldn't believe what he was about to do._

_That night when he got home he called his cousin in America, a lawyer for child services._

_"Kieth, i need a favor. A BIG ONE."_

_His cousin was quiet for second. "What do you need?"_

_He explained everything about the mysterious boy. "He needs away from there!" Lance finished._

_"Go to the authorities there in England." Kieth said, the most obvious answer._

_"If i do they will put him in an orphanage, and if i was to sign to adopt him then-"_

_"Wait! You want to adopt him?" Kieth said, Lance could here the astound in his cousins voice. "Have you really gotten that close to this kid."_

_Lance shocked himself when he thought about it, yes he really did. He actually loved that boy like his own, he couldnt explain it. "Yes, Kieth i have. And ive made up my mind. I dont want him to go to an orphanage, and when i sign up to adopt him it could take months! I dont want him in there. Help me Kieth!"_

_There was silent on the line. "Ok, i will forge some adoption papers. They should be there in about a week. Just please be discrete about this. And i hope you know what you are doing..."_

"I illegally adopted Harry. We have been living here ever since." Lance concluded. He looked to the gentlemen in his home, the ones he just opened up to. He was surprised to see the old man, Dumbledore, calm with alittle bit of the light missing from his eyes. Remus and Sirius looked furious...at him? Or are they just as mad about what Harry's uncle did? Just as he was...

"Thankyou, Lance." Dumbledore said. "Now, it is time to tell you our story...and of what Harry really is..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The crowd was roaring! The first four bands of the rock luau had performed.

"MISSING RIVERS YOUR UP!" Harry, Keadon, Bryson and Mat got ready behind the curtains. Keadon on bass, Bryson on Drums and Mat on the Keys. Harry grabbed his guitar and stood behind the microphone ready for the curtain.

"AND NOW! LADIES AND GENTLE ROCKERS! YOU HAVE HEARD THIS BAND IN THE LOCAL TEEN CLUBS AND DIVES, PLEASE WELCOME, MISSING-RIVERS!!"

The crowd started screaming and jumping. Harry started on guitar the curtain was fully up with a jump and vocal from Harry, their first song started, in the shadows

.

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Harry flung his hair out of his eyes. The crowd a mass for a few seconds, and he was right back in his mode. This was his element. He was invincible on stage, his guitar and his mic.

_  
In the shadows_

In the shadows

They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

I've been waiting...this was Harry's first song. It had a meaning to him. It sums up everything he felt, and thought when he was trapt in that cupboard when he was under his Uncle's custody. Waiting. In the shadows he waited. For what he didnt know. Until what he didnt know what he was waiting for knocked on the door.

_"Who the hell are you?!" His uncle had yelled at his pre school teacher, Mr. Addison, had knocked on the door. _

_"Im Harry's teacher, Mr. Addison." Harry had never seen the fire in Mr. Addisons' eyes. "And-" Mr. Addison shoved papers in Uncle Vernon's face. "If you sign these papers; Harry's new guardian."_

_"What?" Uncle Vernon looked like he got a raise at the factory._

_"You heard me." Mr. Addison growled. "Sign the papers, and i will be Harry's legal guardian."_

Uncle Vernon had signed the papers. And ever since, Harry had lived here in Miami with Lance. The one who saved him. Harry would do anything for Lance. All of the feelings Harry had towards his guardian actually gave him the inspiration to write, to make music, to live. Every song had a meaning, something from Harry's life. He would never tell his band mates who or what his songs were related to, they just knew they were good, and they would rock at a concert. They had a deeper meaning to Harry. Meaning, thats what Harry's life was now. Meaningful.

:

:

:

:


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:Yea yeayea, you are a college student you should know this and this and this...i didnt say i majored in english. pssh, i dont edit my work so sorry if my misspelled words and other english error type things. And yes he was 4 when Lance adopted him, idk if its the right age to start preschool everywhere but it is here in tennessee, so yea if you dont think it is im sorry.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO HARRY POTTER BESIDES THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS FROM THE BAND.  
_

_Summary: Harry has never been to Hogwarts, he is a 15 year old boy that has been missing for 11 years, but not in a dangerous way. The magical world has lost track of him, now that Voldemort is back and Harry is in danger they have to find him. What they find is Harry, but a Harry they never imagined, Harry is a rock star in America, the lead singer and guitarist of a band called Missing Rivers. Imagine the Order's, including Sirius's and Remus's, shock to find the son of James and Lily Potter is a Rock Star._

**Missing Rivers**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Harry!**

Dumbledore told Lance about what happened to Harry's parents for him to end up at the Dursleys, MINUS the magic part of it, Lance looked as if he was close to tears. "They were murdered?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, "Their murderer, also wanted to kill Harry. That is where Harry's lightening bolt scar on his forehead."

"What?" Lance looked around at the others. Remus and Sirius were looking at the floor, matching pained expressions, their eyes full of emotion. "But..."

It took Lance a minute to gather his thoughts. Murdered? Someone tried to murder Harry? When he was only 1?! What monster!

"Why?" he finally got out. "Why would they do that? Was it a serial murder?"

Dumbledore's twinkle went out of his eyes. "No," he said, "but im afraid that this is as far as we can explain for now."

"Is that why you came?" Lance finally asked. "To tell me about my adopted son?"

Sirius looked up at Lance. As much as he wanted to take Harry away to live with him, he couldnt, Harry had a happy comfortable life here...without him. "Y-yes." Sirius finally got out.

Remus looked at him. Stunned.

"W-we just wanted to, to make sure he was alright. After all we have been searching for him, for 11 years." Sirius said, not meeting Lance's eyes.

"you did say that you was his godfather?" Lance said, remembering the beginning of their conversation.

"Yes." Sirius said.

Lance knew that they was originally here to take them, they cant! Harry is happy here. "So if you are his godfather." Lance tried to be polite, but he couldn't keep the suspicion from his voice. "Why did Harry have to go to the D-" Lance hated the name. "Dursleys?" he spat it out.

Sirius looked as if he had been slapped, he winced and started rubbing his hands nervously together. "B-because." Sirius didn't know what to say. "I was...in prison. For hunting down the one responsible for Harry's parents' death. Everyone thought i really killed him, but he survived and got away, making everyone believe i really did kill him. I was prisoned an innocent man, and they finally found him alive, proving my innocence, i get out a free man to find my godson had been missing for 11 years..." This was all he was telling Lance. Who looked alittle guilty, probably because he thought that he too abandoned Harry and now knows otherwise.

"Im sorry Sirius." he finally said. "Would...would you guys like to go see Harry?" Sirius's head snapped up, "Yes."Remus beamed.

Lance smiled. "He is at the rock luau right now," he looked at the clock. "In fact he is fixing to perform."

"Perform?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison, Dumbledore looked alittle curious hisself.

Lance smiled, "You'll see."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry and his band caught their breath after their first song, the crowd still cheering from their first song. Harry stole a glance at the crowd, looking for Lance, he finally spotted him standing on the other side of the banister about 50 feet away, speaking to a few people he had never seen before. Harry went back to the mic, "Thankyou!" he yelled and the crowd cheered louder. "This is our new single! Never been played before." The females were screaming louder, the crowd throwing up the devils horns.

"WE LOVE YOU HARRY!" One woman screeched. Her voice the only one heard for a split second.

"HEY I LOVE YOU TOO!" Harry yelled back. And the crowd went wild, he could hear a few people laughing.

"Alright! S'called Shot." He qued his band and the music started. Harry steped back and played his parts on his guitar. He went back to the mic, flinging his hair back again.

_Tonight we escape  
just you and me  
we'll find our peace  
somewhere across the seas_

_enough of the fright  
enough of the fuss  
I'll be awake if he finds us  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will protect you  
and I..._

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot for you  
for you_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius just starred at the stage, at his godson, looks so much like James. And yet so different. His jaw dropped. A rockstar?...NOWAY! Wha-...he didnt know what to say, he was not expecting this!

"THANKYOU!" Harry's voice rang across the beach. The crowd cheered, they really loved them. "THIS IS OUR NEW SINGLE! NEVER BEEN PLAYED BEFORE!" Sirius's ears was ringing from the crowd. He looked around and saw woman jumping up and down waving. A teenager about 20 feet from Sirius put her hands to her mouth and took a deep breath.

"WE LOVE YOU HARRY!"

"HEY I LOVE YOU TOO!"

More cheers from the crows and the girl who shouted it was screaming again. Sirius noticed her shirt had Harry's band on it. Missing Rivers? Was that his bands name?

"ALRIGHT! S'CALLED SHOT!"

Sirius watched amazed as Harry started playing his guitar. The music hitting Sirius. HE WAS GOOD! He thought he had seen and heard it all! Until Harry started singing.

_Tonight we escape  
just you and me  
we'll find our peace  
somewhere across the seas_

_enough of the fright  
enough of the fuss  
I'll be awake if he finds us  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will protect you  
and I..._

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot for you  
for you_

Sirius glanced at Remus and Dumbledore. Remus looked just as shocked as Sirius was, Dumbledore looked presently surprised, as if someone had gave him a bag of lemon drops for no reason. Sirius looked back at the stage, the stage his godson was lighting up.

_ tonight we'll be free  
I'll find us a home  
tonight we will be  
finally on our own_

_enough of the hell  
enough of the pain  
I won't let him touch you  
I love you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will defend you  
and I'll...._

_I'll take the..._

_enough of the scars  
enough broken hearts  
I will protect you  
and I.._

_I'll take the shot  
I'll make it stop_

"Well..."Remus finally said. "I dont know...i dont know what to say..." he still looked shocked, it was clear he was thouroughly enjoying himself. "Imagine this Sirius!"

"I dont have to." Sirius said back, his goofy grin radiant. "ITS IN FRONT OF ME!"

_I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot_

The song came to an end. The crowd was cheering harder than before, they were not disappointed by their new single.

"Ok!" Harry's voice over the crowd again. "OUR LAST SONG!" The crowd started booing. "HEY NOW!" Harry chuckled "WE WILL BE PERFORMING AT THE BLUE ATLAS NEXT WEEKEND!" The crowd stopped booing and went back to cheering. "WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE YOU TONIGHT WITH LIFE BURNS!" The crowd went crazy again. Apparently this was one of their favorite songs.

Sirius watched as Harry stepped back next to his bass player, a few seconds later seen them jump in the air and land on the first note of the song, which was alot heavier than the last. Sirius felt a chill, "It's as if he was born to do this." Sirius said.

_We break our enemies with fear, and  
we've seen how the tears come around  
we built our confidence on wasteland  
we've seen how the walls come down_

Their was a mosh pit started in the middle of the crowd, as well as girls crowd surfing. Whoever wasnt crowd surfing or apart of the mosh pit was jumping up and down in time with the beat._  
_  
_LIFE BURNS_

A man dies like a butterfly  
Life burns from the touch of the Reaper  
All things must pass  
One love is a crooked lie  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
We pray it would last

LIFE BURNS

we have no sympathy for the lost souls  
we've chosen the path of disgrace  
we give this life to our children  
and teach them to hate this place

A man dies like a butterfly  
Life burns from the touch of the Reaper  
All things must pass  
One love is a crooked lie  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
We pray it would last

A man dies like a butterfly  
Life burns from the touch of the Reaper  
One love is a crooked lie  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
The world lies in the hands of evil

A man dies like a butterfly  
Life burns from the touch of the Reaper  
All things must pass  
One love is a crooked lie  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
We pray it would last

A man dies like a butterfly  
Life burns from the touch of the Reaper  
All things must pass  
One love is a crooked lie  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
We pray it would last  
life burns  
life burns  
life burns

The song came to an end. "THANKYOU! YOU GUYS WERE GREAT! DONT MISS US NEXT WEEKEND AT THE BLUE ATLAS!" harry said and the curtain came down.

"Come on. " Lance said. Walking around to the back of the stage. The echoing crowd behind them.

"Harry!" Lance yelled maneuvering through the other bands hanging around backstage. Sirius spotted him. Talking to a large man with red hair, drinking out of a bottle of water. His band members listening to what the large man had to say. Harry made eye contact with Sirius for split second, Sirius's heart froze. "LILY'S EYES!" he said too loudly to Remus who nodded.

"Lance!" Harry waved and went around the large man. His band members following eagerly behind him.

"HEY ROCKSTAR!" Lance said roughing up Harry's hair.

"Hey!" Harry jumped back, "Watch-the-dooo!" they giggled.

"Yea-yea. Great job out their guys! I thought the crowd was going to storm the stage!" Lance noticed Harry's shirt.

"Errrr, Harry? What did you do to your shirt?"

"Doesn't it look awesome?!" Harry said spinning around.

"Yea but, did you have to do it to the shirt Kieth got you for your birthday?"

"Keith got it for that reason!" Harry argued. Then laughed. Harry noticed the strangers behind lance, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Harry gave a small smile, "Harry, this is Albus." Harry nodded to the old man with the long beard and kind blue eyes. "Remus." Remus nodded to Harry. "And...Sirius." Sirius looked at Harry, just looked. Harry was used to people starring at him, but this made him feel uncomfortable. "They are, err, friends of mine, from Whinging."

"Oh, ok." Harry said. "Did you work at the school?"

"You could say that." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Actually, Harry." Lance said, Harry didnt miss the seriousness in his voice. "I will explain in detail later. Go on ahead and hang out with the guys, celebrate your kick ass performance and well meet up later ok?"

"Oh thats fine Lance!" Keadon yelled. "My parents are on their way."

"yea." the other two nodded. Lance knew their parents wasnt as happy about the band as Lance was for Harry.

"Well, ok then!" Lance said. "see you guys at practice tomorrow, my garage dont be late!" They laughed as the said their laters to their fellow band mates.

"Allright then." Harry said to the guys. then to Lance. "Lets get home, im starved!" They made their way to the parking lot, the three strangers following Lance.

"Where are you parked at?" Lance asked Harry, looking around for Harry's black mitsubishi eclipse {{A.N: YEA YEA SUE ME OVER THE CAR!}}

"He drives too?" Sirius thought.

"Oh im over there." Harry pointed over to the parking spots under the trees. "Meet you at the house." Harry started heading over to his car.

"Kay we will pull out right behind you."

"DONT DO THAT THEN I CANT SPEED!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. Lance stopped short and looked at his retreating back. As if he felt this harry turned around and put his hands in the air.

"KIDDING!"

A few minutes later then were on their way back home, Lance, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore in the car with Lance. Following Harry.

:

:

:

:

:


End file.
